


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套15

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套15

ed: 三件套15

堂本师生恋爱日常/OOC/注意避雷

原本以为自己在回国的飞机上一定会有很多矫情的感慨，可堂本刚现在睁大了眼睛。刚才叫自己上飞机睡一觉的人，在脑海里挥之不去。

绝对不是巧合，他百分百肯定。

恍然大悟的感觉让他一时间也不知是好是坏，却在下一秒就释怀了。

这就是他的老师啊，少说话多做事，优秀又经典的理工科思维方式。看不懂的时候觉得他怎么那么不可爱，现在才能明白这其中用意之深。

他也意识到，原来这就是理工科与文科不同之处的具体表现。以前这些事情在他脑海里只是一句飘忽不定的话，现在都能够立刻成为一个清晰立体的概念。

这样看来，其实他们两人原本并没有靠近对方，只是美好事物意外产生的小小交集。但好在如今两人都足够珍惜，都在为靠近对方而努力。

这让他只是想到就会觉得甜，足够抵消一切的不美好。

可就在堂本刚的飞机落地前一小时的时候，堂本光一却因为要带学生实习而“远赴”东北地区。

此刻他正坐在新干线里，眉头紧锁颔首看向车厢地面。鼻腔里因为气愤的低鸣而产生震动，好像是在调试着要和这列车的固有频率达到一致，最终搞得车毁人亡一样让人觉得恐怖。

堂本老师周身散发着一股戾气，几个想来聊聊实习生活的学生都被半路吓了回去。

同样也带学生实习的长濑老师看不下去了，随手拿起一本杂志照着那顶顺毛拍了下去。

“差不多行了，工作啊工作，再说飞机不也晚点挺久的吗？不可抗力，你不要挣扎了。”

堂本光一像被针刺破的皮球，一下就蔫掉了，方才恶狠狠的气势全都跑的无影无踪。

“你说这都是什么事儿啊……”

他一大早就在机场了，可等到的只有航班不断晚点的消息。手指每隔几分钟就要翻动网络新闻，再三确认没有飞行事故才能稍微安心。当他在咖啡馆里点到第6杯咖啡的时候，服务员都换班了。

终于到了不走不行的地步，长濑老师都要骂他了，这才不甘心的离开。就当作老天的最后一个考验吧。必须是最后一个，不能再多了。

樱花还没开的时候，他的男孩在冰冷的夜晚，哭泣着独自一人离开。等到樱花再次盛放，他回来了，却又不能及时见面，甚至还要等一个礼拜的实习期结束。

身后的学生吵吵闹闹，快乐的样子让堂本光一觉得他就是一个破产的人，只能看着别人在自己的老家大吃大喝一样。

不过小刚到达之后也来不及考虑老师的事。

一位已经小有名气的学长要办自己的作品展，说有一小块场地分给学弟学妹，回国前就联系好了，叫他也整理几幅作品一并展出，时间就在这周日。

反正自己也有的忙，就不管老师在不在了。不过他心里还是小孩子赌气一样，故意摘掉了戒指。

堂本光一这周的表现很好，虽然有些心猿意马，但绝对没有影响到工作。反倒是因为心里的期待，做什么都很高效。

最后一天他赶早去搭乘首班车，相识多年的长濑老师表示，从  
来没在这个点见过堂本光一。

前一天就和另一位老师交接好工作，他一身轻松地踏着清晨微冷的空气跑去坐出租车，高兴的样子也感染了一大早还有些困倦的司机。

“唷小伙子，是去找女朋友吗？”

“嗯哼哼哼~~算是吧…”其实是男朋友，但现在就不说那么多了。

“年轻真好呀——”

堂本老师罕见的一路上都情绪高涨，你从来没见过谁的五官像他那样藏不住欣喜。帅哥比阳光更让人高兴，更别提还有好看的笑脸了。

到了东京又马不停蹄赶去画展，他终于明白了电影里，恋人们时隔很久再见面时的那种愉悦到底是怎么回事。

心情是过山车开到了最高处，只等着遇见那个让人兴奋到尖叫的转折点。

“老师老师——你是蜗牛吗！”

画廊的门外站着二宫和松本，看到下车的人是他之后着急的挥手。

“再不来学长就要走了好吗~”

“噢噢哦…怎么你们两也在……”

状况外的人对学生的出现很是迷茫。

“老师你过来过来——”

二宫热情的拉着他走到门外，一边比划一边说：

“你看啊——学长的作品，你从这个缝隙看过去，就在里边，你站我这儿看——

“跟着那个红色的标志走，旁边有标语，画是按螺旋形布置的，你一定要看到最里边。”

二宫抬眼思考着，认真的样子生怕有什么遗漏。 

“从外向里看，一定要看到最后啊！！”

堂本光一还来不及张嘴，就被学生推进了人群。再回头想问他堂本刚到底在哪里的时候，人已经不见了。

什么嘛，介绍了半天他又看不懂，他只想找堂本刚。被人流带动了脚步，没有办法只好先走着看吧。

终于到了刚才学生指着的那片区域，介绍牌上写着作者的名字：ENDRECHERI.

放眼看去周围有各种各样的画，他一时半会儿也看不出个所以然。有写实的风景，神秘漂亮的蓝色眼睛，广场上飞舞的鸽子，河边长椅上的老人。也有偏印象派的作品，几何图形的拼凑看起来简单，却很好的表达了堂本刚的世界观。

那是一个堂本光一无论怎样也进不去的宇宙，可他也只需要远远观望就好。

终于走到了螺旋形的最中心，他终于明白学生为什么一定要再三强调“看到最后”了。

画板的旁边附着这幅作品的名字，“光”。

昏暗的天际，大概能看出来是海平线的地方，一颗小小的太阳即将升起。

强烈的反差，被刻意放大的夸张对比。仿佛混沌时空里黑暗处传来的呼唤声，随后整个世界一点点亮起，所有的暗淡都可以变得璀璨耀眼。

画面被堂本刚处理的很有动感，光芒呼之欲出，让观赏者的心里也隐隐期待。

光。

这确实让人很难不自恋的与他联系起来。

还想仔细品味一下这幅画的时候，堂本刚出现了。带着惊艳钻进他的眼球，出现在了稍微有些远的地方。 

头发确实长了，不过堂本光一看到那个发型的第一反应是皱着眉头笑了出来。

这到底是什么发型？原本茶色的头发，现在有几绺被挑染了彩虹色。发尾变成一小撮一小撮，像使用很久之后的毛毯，边缘锈在一起那样。额头上还勒着一根，不知道到底是什么的细线。

以这位工科男老师的文学水平，实在是想不到更好的描述了。他这是去了法国还是刚刚被外星人送回来？

罢了，除了他也没别人能驾驭。不如就这样，也是另一种赏心悦目。

肉肉的脸蛋变得有些削瘦，大眼睛里闪着自信的光。和正在交谈的人说话间扬起的笑颜，也有自然随性的味道。好像一棵小树，终于能够在身边放肆的摇摆，随便抬头是风低头是雨。

他似乎能够看到那棵种子把遇到的一切，都化作营养去努力汲取的样子。无奈错过破土的一瞬间实在是遗憾，可现在的这棵小树自己一定要好好呵护。

也许是老师的笑容太耀眼了，堂本刚正觉得余光里有什么东西闪闪的很碍事，转头就看到了那个一脸雪崩笑的人。

春天到了，大地上万物复苏，河流解冻，那条快活的小鱼又出现在了熟悉的地方。别说堂本刚了，可能连本人都不知道自己能笑得这么开心。

那笑容就像在催促自己一般，成熟的男孩差点就要抬起脚步飞奔过去。然而大量涌动的人群却像一道无形的墙，两人谁都挪不开脚。

急忙找到距离自己最近的出口，一个人从前门挤出来，一个人走了后门的便道。不约而同跑向建筑物侧边，那条静谧的小巷。

就在堂本光一正找不到人，以为走错了方向的时候，转头就看到了男孩因为奔跑而飞起来的前额刘海，哭泣状的嘴唇和激动的红脸颊。

“老师——”

泪水夺眶而出，声音里都带着颤抖。

“你还喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢！！！”

男孩流泪扑进那个日思夜想的怀抱，迈出的每一步都有着跟过去的自己告别的坚定，顺便也和留学一年的辛酸泪水说一声再见。

晚春时节，幸好此处尚有樱花飘落，梦境里的温度终于不再虚幻。

“不是戴上戒指了吗？”

下意识摸上男孩的指节，却没有发现本该有的东西。

“这是给老师的惩罚，我一回来你就有工作……”

熟悉的撒娇，是他的男孩。

“好~”

怀里的人抬头诧异的看着他，有些不敢相信这样轻易的妥协。

“别动，再抱一会儿……”

大手搂上那顶奇怪的头发往怀里带，虽然有点扎扎的，但还是爱不释手。

“螺纹连接在装配的时候都需要预紧。”

堂本光一用不惜弄疼自己的力道紧紧收着手臂，在本该无声胜有声的情景里突然开口。还沉浸在喜悦里的男孩只能给出一句简单的“嗯？”作为回应。

“这样可以保证连接的可靠性和紧密性。”

“啊？”

这种温情的时刻，他到底在说什么？

“我也是为了我们长久的配合考虑，紧密又可靠的那种……

“生活其实和机械很像，没办法保证全部的条件都完美，只能做一些预处理或者不断调整，一定总有一边不是那么尽人意，所以才需要好好设计。

“为了可以更好使用才会去设计，包含了一切可能面对的问题故障，很复杂。

“我唯一怕的就是自己哪里做不好，最后的结果是失去你。”

淡淡的声音里终于透出一丝藏不住的担忧，老师是在说他们俩吗？告白都这么扭捏，怎么这么可爱。

“讲人话……”

修辞怎么还要了解专业知识才能懂。

“我上课讲过的，考试重点。”

“那…老师……老师你这里……”

小手覆上堂本光一原本安宁的下身，不安分的轻轻游动。

“这里……是不是也需要提前预—紧—一—下—呢——”

拖长的尾音燎起一片火，可清纯的眼神自下方望向自己，无辜的样子仿佛他才是那个被欺负的人。

“为了跟我的那里……‘配合’？

“知识点用对了吗？

“可以得满分的吧？”

堂本光一被他摸的整个人都长高了一截似的，紧张的提起身子，作乱者却扒在胸前嘟嘴撒娇。一年没见，这个小家伙居然都敢主动调情了。

“具体参数我得再检验一下——

“回家！”

猛地扬起被解开的外套，罩在堂本刚的脑袋上，一副要把人藏起来的样子就带着走了。

笑着拍打起禁锢自己的手臂，堂本刚决定了，今晚一定要脱掉老师的西装三件套！

打打闹闹走出无人的小巷，春风里还残留着刚才的欢声笑语。偶尔路过的行人会惊讶于这里的香甜味道，实在是太让人想谈一场恋爱了。

 

 

 

*

主线结束啦 👏  
机械设计老师看到我估计会被打掉头吧  
(不好好上课一天搞啥  
不过机器的组成和螺纹预紧我考试肯定是不会错了(^^ゞ  
后边还有番外🚗和番外本外  
🚗要怎么搞?到时候私信看眼熟的给吧?  
感谢看到这里的你  
比心心❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
